


Prince's Bane

by DemyxXzex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemyxXzex/pseuds/DemyxXzex
Summary: Axel may not want to be king but fate says otherwise.





	1. The beginnings

Axel was once again ditching his lessons, walking down the streets of the nearby town. Isa was intently following him, not wanting Axel to get himself killed. Axel grinned and sprinted off, glad for the chance to burn some energy, tired of being stuck indoors, "Keep up, Isa!" He laughs a bit.

Isa sighed, "you're an idiot..." He ran after Axel

Axel laughs, "At least I'm fun!"

Isa shook his head, "I swear.... if you get us in trouble again..."

The prince still has that annoying grin glued onto his face, "You know I can outrun most people!"

Isa grumbled, "not everyone..."

Axel suddenly vanished into an alley making Isa instantly lose track of him, causing him to stop and shout, annoyed at his careless nature, “Axel!”

Amused, Axel sneaks around behind him, slipping his arms around him, and simply said, "Ah, chill. I'm fine."

Isa grabbed his arm, almost flipping him but stopped himself, "I thought I told you not to startle me.."

Axel chuckled, cheerfully joking, "Nope, guess not!” He lets him go and steps back.

Isa looked at him, "we should head back soon... It's starting to get dark.. I wouldn't want to come across..him..."

Axel sighs, accepting the vague statement, "...Fine." He starts back towards the castle with Isa following him. Axel slips stealthily through the castle when they get there, going straight to his room, Isa following him to the bedroom door, though his friend stopped outside and looked around, seeing that the guards hadn’t noticed them. He sighed in relief.

 

After half an hour, the guards change shifts and the king storms over to Axel’s door wanting to know about his earlier whereabouts. Isa wandered off, not really wanting the king to see him.

Demyx walked down the hall past the king, earning a glare and a sternly asked, "Why are you here, bard?"

Demyx froze and looked over. He tried his best to explain, "I uh... Um... Walking?"

The king sighed and looked at the nearest guard, "Escort him to his quarters." He received a nod. The king did not notice the amusement on the guard’s face at Demyx being lost yet again.

Demyx looked at the two in turn, "Alright..."

The guard leads him away, speaking when they're out of the king's earshot, "He's grumpy today."

Demyx sighed, "yeah...I mean I come this way a lot...And he's seen me around there...I never cause any trouble.."

The guard shrugs, "He doesn't like unauthorized people near the royal chambers at all."

Demyx nodded, "yeah....I know..."

The guard smirked a little, "I am curious as to how Axel will get out of this one."

Demyx looked at the guard, "what did he do this time?”

"He ditched his lessons again. I'm not sure which ones this time."

Demyx sighed, "Again? Why does he keep doing that?"

He chuckles, "He's bored."

Demyx nodded, "yeah...I can tell..."

The guard wishes him a good night as he returns to his post after they make it to Demyx's room.

Demyx waved, "good night."

 

 

The next morning, one of the instructors knocked on Axel's door, trying to tell him to tell him that he needs to get up since he's late for his riding lessons.  
Unbeknownst to him, though, is that Axel was already out, wandering through the nearby forest.

Isa was walking with him, "Aren't you already in trouble?"

Axel nodded, "Yes."

Isa sighed, "you need to stop doing this..."

Axel stopped and looked at him, "Isa...You don't understand..There's too much..."

Isa looked at him, "I'm sorry..I just hate seeing you get in trouble..Hmmm...How about we get the king to agree to me helping with your lessons?"

He perks up a little before sighing, a bit crestfallen, "..He'll never go for it."

Isa shrugged, "Hey, he might..If it gets you to take your lessons more seriously.."

This earns a groan, "Ugh...You know I try..."

Isa smiled faintly, "And you'd get to hang out with me more often."

Axel smirked, "True." He looked back in the direction of the castle, which is obscured by the trees.

Isa shrugged, "if he doesn't listen..then that's his fault"

Axel nodded, "Come on then." He heads back, sprinting through the trees with Isa right behind him. He slipped into the courtyard, figuring his father had been informed of his

absence, though it’s untrue. The instructor is talking to the two horses he'd pulled out of the stables, a pure white Lipizzan with a grayish muzzle and lower legs and rich brown eyes, and a reddish brown Akhal-Teke with charcoal-black fur on her back, face, neck, and legs fiery orange eyes. The curve of the latter’s snout has an almost somber appearance, though her pricked ears and fiery gaze rival her master’s restless and sometimes relentless energy. She’s tiny next to the instructor’s stallion, built for speed, an advantage often taken in her many races.

Isa stood beside Axel as the instructor walked over and happily greeted them, "Hello, Isa." He was only instructor that really liked him. " Hello, my Prince. Did you go to fetch your friend since I'm no fun?" There's laughter in his voice. The white stallion walks over to Isa, curious, while the leener one neighs happily, having met him before on several occasions.

Isa looked over at Axel, "You could say that."

Axel chuckles a little, "What? He's awesome." He swiftly mounts his horse. Her fur shimmers almost metallically in the sunlight, shining like fire.  
His teacher mounts the Lipizzan, glancing at Isa, "So, are you riding with us today?"

Isa shrugged, "I've never ridden before"

"So? I can teach you as well. Or Axel can. He's gotten pretty good at it. I think I’m the only teacher he listens to now."

Isa shrugged, and the instructor called over an Andalusia, who's grazing. The mare’s black pelt shimmers slightly as she approaches, stark white dappling on her torso reminiscent of the stars on a clear night.

Isa watched as she pressed her white forehead to the instructor's outstretched hand. The instructor pet her and said, "You can ride her today."

Axel smiled a little, amused that he had called the one that most resembled the night sky.

Isa looked at Axel then at the older man, "alright"

Axel hops down and helps Isa onto her which Isa thanked him for. None of the horses are saddled, mostly because the instructor didn't know if Axel would even come. Axel Nodded, "No problem." He swiftly remounted his own horse. She takes off at a steady trot at a light nudge of Axel's heels, earning a slight smile from Isa. The instructor urged his lipizzan to follow and informed Isa to keep his back straight. Axel smirked, calling over his shoulder to Isa, "C'mon, slowpoke!" The Andalusia whinnied in response, feeling as though she was the one being taunted.

Isa sighed, "it's not like it's my first time or anything." He listened to the instructor and his horse trotted after the other two. Axel's matches her pace. Axel easily gives him tips as they ride, this being one of the few classes he enjoys, if not the only one. Isa smiled faintly, knowing this.

The instructor slowed, watching them, amused, seeing this as a test for his student. Axel smirked, "What? I listen..Sometimes."

Isa said, "He's a surprisingly good teacher"

Axel, "Well, I'm not stuck inside. Plus, he doesn't mind the occasional adventure." His tone conveys the true meaning: he tolerates it when Axel gallops off into the forest once in awhile, simply following and making sure he sticks to the safer routes.

Isa, "whatever you say...Your highness..."

Axel huffed, "Don't call me that."

Isa shrugged, "Sorry..”

Axel sighed, ".. Just please don't."

"Alright..."

 

Near the end of the lesson. Axel's father walks over, scowling over at Isa, "Axel, haven't I told you that you shouldn't dawdle with commoners?"

Axel stopped his horse to look over, "I've been -.."

His father shakes his head, cutting him off, "You are a prince. Act like one."

Isa looked at the king, "you shouldn't be so hard on him... I've been acting as a bodyguard for him, so I am not a simple commoner"

"You are not qualified. Besides he has one already. He just never gets him before he leaves."

Axel explained, "Isa is much better at the job. Lex can't even keep up."

"You ditch him on purpose," the king said, annoyed.

"I can pick my own guard, dad! Besides, he's more capable!"

Isa nodded, "I can handle myself..and I can keep up with Axel..."

The king walks over to Isa and ordered, "Dismount. If you are that keen on the job, you'll prove your abilities." Isa dismounted the horse at the king’s demand.

"What weapons are you good with?" The king asked, wondering who to test him against.

Isa thought for a second and answered, "Mainly swords. I prefer lighter ones.”

His royal asshole nodded, "Fetch Izaya." A nearby servant runs off, obeying.

After a few moments, said butler walked over to them. He has a sword on his belt since he was the one charged with training Axel to use a sword properly (which he sucked at and refused to practice) and asked, "Yes, sir?"

The king motioned to Isa, "He believes that he has the ability it takes to protect my son. I wish to see the truth."

Izaya looked at Isa, "Do you have your own sword?"

Isa answered, "It recently broke while I was protecting him.."

He nodded and spoke politely, "One moment, then." Vanishes into the castle briefly, then hands him a spare sword.

Isa lifted it, getting a feel for the weight, "This'll do.." He and Izaya got into their ready stances while Axel watched from several feet away.

Isa managed to stand his ground against Izaya, he actually managed to knock him off his feet, though Izaya quickly flipped back upright and slashed at him, extremely light on his feet with near lightning reflexes. Isa dodged and pointed the blade at his throat, the blade almost touching skin. Izaya stepped back, humbly admitting defeat.

Axel looked at his father and asked, "See?"

His father only nodded in response, impressed.

Izaya, "Impressive skill, especially with an unfamiliar blade."

Isa nodded, "I've trained with a lot of swords so I've learned to adapt quickly."

Izaya smiles softly, then regains a serious expression when the king speaks,

"If you become his bodyguard, you must stay near him at all times. Are you sure you can handle him that long?" There's a lighter note to his voice now, also a certain respect.

Isa glanced at Axel, "I'm sure." Only Axel saw that he almost made a sarcastic response.

The king nodded and asked the butler to inform Lexaeus to speak with him later. Izaya nodded, sheathed his sword, and walked away.

The king looks at his son, "And you, go to your next class."

Axel chuckles softly. Isa whispered, "you're welcome," to Axel as he stepped past him. Axel refrains from hugging him and simply nodded and walked away from his father. Isa followed him

 

Within minutes of the history lesson starting, Axel is fidgeting and unable to pay attention.

Isa patted him on the shoulder, "do you need something to keep your hands busy?"

He looks up at him, "..Yeah."

The teacher looked at them, a bit annoyed about the interruption. Isa noticed and apologized. He handed Axel a piece of string The teacher sighs and continues. Axel messed with the string, a bit amused. Isa stood out of the way.

When the lesson is over, Axel got up and went outside, bored. Isa followed right behind him. Axel walked over to his horse, looking calmer outside, petting her, "Hey, girl."

Isa stood beside him, glancing around, "When's your next lesson?"

Axel glanced at the sun, "About two hours," mounted his horse. "You coming?" He motioned to where the Andalusia is trotting around happily.

Isa carefully mounted the Andalusia and answered with, "why not.."

Axel Grinned, turned his horse, and galloped off. His horse jumped over the fence and ran into the woods. Isa followed, not wanting to lose track of him.

The Andalusia keeps up easily, being a swifter runner. Axel looked happy as his horse was very clearly used to the rough terrain. Isa followed along behind him.

 

They rode for a while before slowing and hopping off. Isa looked around, "it's nice out today"

Axel nodded, "Yeah, it is." He starts walking off, exploring happily.

Isa smiled faintly, "You sure you don't have another lesson?"

"Nope!" Axel said cheerfully. The mares stay near the stream, resting from the run.

Isa sighed, "Axel...."

"What? Izaya doesn't make any sense."

"Alright...What was your lesson with him?"

"Something about fancy sword fighting." He shrugged, "He's so picky, and he expects me to remember all that shit."

"I can try to help you out."

Axel sighs, "...Maybe..I suck with a sword, though."

Isa shrugged, "Then try a different weapon."

"..Father still wants me to learn sword fighting.."

Isa nodded a little, "I can still help you out..if you want..."

Nods, "Sounds safer than what I had planned."

Isa sighed a little, "do I even want to know?"

Axel chuckled, "Probably not."

Sighed, "anyways... Should we fetch a couple of swords?"

"....I still suck with swords." Leaned against a tree.

"well... I can help you get better"

Nodded a little, "..Good luck...Come on, let's go get Fury and Luna."

Isa looked at him, a bit confused. Axel smiled and explained, “Those are the horses’ names.”

“Oh.”

They got up and went over to the horses who were standing near the stream, though Luna is in the shade. Axel mounted Fury and took off, not really waiting. Isa sighed and quickly mounted Luna, going after Axel. She whinnied happily and gallops after.

They head back to the castle, easily jumping the fence. Axel jumps off, almost before Fury's hooves stop. Isa dismounted more normally, possibly a bit clumsily, and walked over to Axel.

Axel headed off to grab his sword from his room while Isa grabbed the sword that he had used earlier. Afterwards they head back to the courtyard and ready their weapons. The sheaths were hooked their sides. They stand opposite each other in the training ring with swords pointed at one another. Axel lunged and slashed at him. Isa dodged and tripped him, "Try to make your moves unpredictable"

Axel got back up, circling him, mulling it over in his head. Isa kept his eyes on Axel.They keep eye contact and then suddenly Axel deployed a series of vicious strikes. Isa dodged all of them and moved away from him. Axel continued striking, not relenting.

Demyx walked up and happily greeted them, "hey guys," accidentally startling both of them and had Isa’s sword pointed at him. Axel almost dropped his sword. Demyx threw his hands up and exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

Axel sighed, "Hey, Demyx."

Demyx asked, "is this a bad time?" He looked cautious of the swords.

Axel shrugged and stated, "Not really. We're just sparring."

Fury trots over to say hi. Demyx looked a bit relieved and explained, "Alright..then...Um..Well the king is planning a ball, and he wanted me to tell you.” He pets Fury’s forehead.

Axel sighs, "....Why?"

Isa lowered his sword examining the blade with his spare moment, seeing several small nicks and scratches, showing that it would live a very short life in a real fight, one that wouldn’t last long enough to bring any glory.

Demyx shrugged, "I..uh...I don't know..."

"...Let me guess, a masque?" Axel asks, since that's the king's favorite.

Demyx nodded, "Yeah..."

Axel nodded, "All right, I'll have to make a new mask." Looks at Isa, "Probably one for you, too."

Isa merely shrugged.

Demyx excitedly said, "The king also said that I can play at the ball."

Axel patted him on the shoulder, "Of course! You're the best bard around!" He grinned, happy for him.

Demyx smiled, "I'm excited..I hope I don't mess up.."

"You'll do great!"

Demyx gave a cute smile, “Thanks.”

Axel nodded and asked, "Yep! So, when is the party?"

Demyx answered, "Next week"

"Alright." He looked at Isa, thinking for a moment, then smirked and walked inside. Isa followed him. Demyx walked after them. Axel slipped into one of the secret corridors and headed to his room through it, having the various twists and turns memorized, with Isa close behind, while Demyx went somewhere else as he didn’t want to be lost..again. Axel sat at a desk with random scraps of material on it, "You can sit on the bed if you want." He looks through the options, thinking through a few things that Luxord had taught him. Isa sat on the bed busying himself with watching the window.

When Isa noticed that Axel dozed off at the desk, he moved him to the bed and put the blanket over him. Isa dozed off into a light sleep against the wall.

 

The next morning, Isa went to find Axel as he had already left. He found Axel walking down the hall with his father, not wearing his shoes. Isa caught up with him and walked beside him.

Axel greeted him, "Hey, Isa."

Isa nodded a greeting.

The king looked over and sayed a simple "Good morning" before turning to look at his son again, "It should not be delayed any further. You know I'm getting to be that age."

Axel sighed showing that They'd been arguing over this all morning.

Isa tilted his head, "what's going on?"

Axel shakes his head, "Nothing." He turns to walk away, down an adjoining hall.

His father sighs, "He needs to marry soon, but he's rejected all of them so far. He's never taken his position seriously."

Isa shrugged, hiding his disappointment in the king, "maybe he's just not into girls." He walked after Axel. The king didn't respond and just continued down the hall.

Axel walks out into the garden, though doesn't seem interested in the least in the flowers. Marluxia looks up from his work as his prince passes and asked if he was alright. Axel didn’t answer. Isa didn't acknowledge Marluxia as he passed, still walking after Axel. He seemed frustrated, even angry. He left the castle grounds, not even bothering to retrieve Fury.

Isa went after him, "Axel.."

His pace didn't even slow, "He can't control my life!"

Isa matched pace with him, "I know... It's wrong of him to try to.."

"Damn right!" Growled under his breath. He stopped a short way into the forest and roughly sat against a tree. Isa sat beside him. Axel stayed silent, seething. Isa looked concerned. Eventually sighed and got up to continue walking, refusing to head back. Isa followed him not wanting anything to happen to him.

 

They ended up staying out for the rest of the day. Isa looked around when it was starting to get dark, still close to Axel, "we should head back.. it's getting late.."

Axel stubbornly retorted, "Later."

Isa looked at him, actually looking a bit nervous, "the sun's going down... We're going to be in the dark if we wait too long..."

"It's fine. I just don't want to talk to him."

Isa nodded a little, "alright… isn't there a secret passage that leads to your room? We can avoid him that way.."

Nodded a little, ".. Yeah." Still doesn't sound keen on heading back. Axel procrastinated for a while, nearly a half hour, before they headed back.

Went straight to his room and collapsed unceremoniously onto the bed. Isa looked and sat down against the wall. Fell asleep, still face-down.

 

When Axel woke, Isa was standing, leaning against the wall. Axel looked up at him sleepily and said questioningly, ".. Morning?.."  
Isa looked over, "good morning."

Axel groans a little, ".. How are you awake so early?" Barely 6.

Isa shrugged, "I don't know.... I just woke up..."

"...I don't get you."

"and how are you awake so early?"

"... Maybe I felt eyes on me..I don't know." Though, his tone is less than humorous, having been woken by a nightmare rather than it being some odd coincidence.

Isa noticed and tilted his head a little, "did you have a nightmare?"

Shrugged it off, "It wasn't that bad.. So, why do you sleep on my floor?" Obviously changing the subject on purpose.

Isa shrugged, "I don't have anywhere else to go..."

"Dad gave you a room." Doesn't actually seem to care.

Isa looked a bit confused, "he did?"

Nodded, "Yeah.. Though apparently he didn't bother to have someone show you... C'mon, you should at least know where it is." Gets up

"Alright.."

Axel Lead him down the hallway, out of the royal chambers, and turned left. He only walked a short ways down that hall, stopping in front of the first door on the right.

Isa looked, "so far from your room?"

Walks across the hall, stopping with one foot on a pressure plate, opening a hidden passage. "This one leads straight to my room. It's mostly straight."

Isa blinked, "I don't know... I sleep better closer to you..."

Shrugged a little, "Alright, suit yourself. At least you know now."

Isa nodded, "thank you.."

"No problem." Smirked, though there's little humor in it

Isa, trying to make him feel better, "we can go watch the sunrise..."

Nods a little, "Yeah, sure."

Isa went with Axel to the roof of the castle to watch the sunrise There are random scorch marks from the times Axel would come up here to mess with fireworks or something else entertainingly flammable. He sits down.

Isa sat down beside him, "it is a nice view up here."

He nods a little, "Yeah." There's a soft warm breeze.

Isa watched as the sun rose. Axel watched the grounds, distracted by the morning activity. There were a couple people sparring on horseback, and several working in the garden.

Luxord walked over to them, "good morning." Isa jumped a little but only looked at him.

Axel looks up at him, "Hey."

Luxord, "enjoying the morning view?"

Isa nodded a little. Axel, "View, yes. Though there's the downfall of having to be up at some god-awful hour."

Luxord smiled, "fair enough.."

Axel Lied down instead of turning to face him, "What about you?"

Luxord shrugged, "I prefer to wake up early"

Axel, ".. Why?"

Luxord, "I don't know... Habit?"

"Nope.. Couldn't do it.." He yawned a little.

Luxord, "and I have a job in the mornings..."

".. I'd have been fired.." half dozing

Luxord smiled, "yeah."

Isa nodded, "you've never been a morning person..."

"... Ugh...." Sits up again, "Where's he going?"  
They see Zexion riding off at a full gallop, wearing a black cloak and his horse’s silver fur was colored black for stealth purposes.

Isa looked over, "I don't know.."

Luxord shrugged.

Axel, "Does he ever sleep?" Aware he'd been up late the day before.

Luxord nodded, "yeah."

Axel, "When?" Watches as the man in question disappears into the trees.

Luxord shrugged, "Demyx has seen him sleep."

"Fair enough."

"I feel bad for Demyx..."

Isa looked up at him. Axel Nodded, "Yeah. Dad's kind of hard on him."

Luxord nodded, "I don't see why... Demyx listens really well"

"..I think he's just annoyed with everyone lately."

Isa nodded


	2. Masquerade Disaster

Axel walks over to Isa after grabbing eyeliner, applying it, amused. The black has the effect of making Isa's eyes appear sharper and brighter.

Isa just watched him, "why?....”

Axel smirked, "'Cause I can. Plus it brings out your eyes."

Isa didn't fight him, "alright...."

Amused. When he finishes, he puts the wolf mask he'd made for Isa on him, it was silver with subtle blue etchings.

Isa had tan outfit on that Luxord had made to match the mask, "I feel ridiculous..." Mainly meaning the make-up

Axel chuckles, "You look great though."

Isa sighed, "whatever you say...."

Patted him on the head, "No faith, man.." laughs lightly.

Isa smiled faintly, "let's just get going..."

Axel slipped his own mask on. He'd chosen a partial lion-like face, a standard tawny color with gold accents.

"I still don't like wearing masks...."

Laughs, "Just be glad I didn't add feathers!"

Isa sighed and Axel Lead him outside, still amused, "Chill, it's a masque." Looked around and found Aqua, a neighboring kingdom's princess and childhood friend, and went over without hesitation. Isa walked after him

Aqua looked over and waved excitedly, "Hey Axel!"

"Aqua!" Axel picked her up in a near bone-crushing hug.

She hugged him back, "how long has it been?"

Set her down and let her go, "Eternity!"

She looked over at Isa, "who's your friend?"

Grinned, "Right, this is Isa. He's also my new bodyguard." Puts a hand on Aqua's shoulder, "And this is Aqua, princess of all things style." Jokingly, a vague hint of where he'd learned to do make-up.

Aqua chuckled. She had on a mask that resembled a peacock's face, it was a dark blue with lighter blue etchings that matched her hair, "nice to meet you" she held a hand out to Isa. He gently shook it, not really saying anything.

Axel looked past them for a moment, noticing Zexion sitting on a low branch, then he looked around, wondering where the two kings and queen are. Finding that Aqua's mother is speaking to Marluxia, both being lovers of flowers. The kings are joking around a short distance away.

Terra walked over, he had on a mask that resembled a bear, it was brown with faint gold etchings, "Aqua... Do you know where Ven went?"

Aqua shook her head, "no dear... I thought he was with you."

Terra sighed and walked

She chuckled, knowing exactly where Ven was.

Axel, "So, who's Ven?"

Aqua smiled, "my adopted son"

Axel smirked, "Cute.. So, where is he?"

Aqua chuckled, "hiding from his father"

Axel looked over at Terra, "That's always fun."

Aqua, "oh.. did I forget to mention that I'm married?.. my bad. Hey Terra come here and meet an old friend of mine"

Terra walked over.

Aqua "Terra, this is Axel and Isa"

Terra blinked, "Axel.. as in the boy who always got into trouble with you?"

Axel laughs, "Yep, that's gotta be me!"

Aqua, "yep"

Terra smiled a little, "nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of stories"

Axel jokingly said, "Uh-oh."

Aqua and Terra chuckled. Ventus ran ran up and jumped up on Terra's back, "gotcha!"

Terra chuckled and pretended to try to get him off, "oh no he got me!" Aqua laughed. Axel chuckled. Isa looked.

Ventus got down and walked over to Axel and Isa, "hello. I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven"

Axel grinned, "Hey, Ven. I'm Axel."

Ven looked up at Isa, "you don't talk much do you?"

Axel puts a hand on on Isa's shoulder, "This is Isa, and no, he doesn't."

Isa glanced at him.

Ven, "you both look really cool."

Axel smirked, "Thanks, man!"

Ven nodded, he looked pretty excited. Aqua smiled, "you know this is the first time that Ven has been out of our kingdom"

Axel asked, "So, what do you think?"

Ven smiled and answered excitedly, "this place is amazing!"

Chuckles, "Sometimes. Hey, you've seen nothing yet."

Ven tilted his head

Axel, "None of the events have even started."

Zexion had moved to stand on the branch above them without notice, "Yes, though the races will start soon."

Isa looked up at him

Ven, "the horse races?"

Zexion nods.

Axel looks up at him, "Right, I'll go saddle Fury." He and Isanvanished into the crowd, heading towards the stables.

Soon after, it's announced that there's about fifteen minutes until they start. Ven looked excited

Zexion's horse walked up, looking up at him. He's saddled, though much lighter material than the racers', barely more than a blanket. He dropped beside him. He nodded respectfully to them. Ven looked amazed

The Hanoverian sniffs Ven. Zexion, watches the king for a moment, then looks at Ven as well. Ven pet the horse. Zexion watches him for a moment, then looks around.  
The horse nudges Ven happily.

Ven smiled, "you have a pretty horse"

Zexion doesn't respond for a few seconds and then questioningly said, ".. Thanks.."

Ven nodded, "are you competing in the race?"

"No." He mounts his horse. "I'm mainly here to prevent foul play."

He smiled, "alright"

His horse walks quickly through the crowd. Once he's not surrounded anymore, he goes into a trot, still cautious of the people around. Demyx was having fun playing music

Aqua's mother walked over, "Come on. This year might prove interesting. I hear Luna and Fury are racing this year." She looked happy and interested.

Aqua nodded, "I heard that they were the fastest of the kingdom"

Nodded, eyes sparkling in excitement, "It will be a hard race."

Aqua nodded, " I wonder who will be riding them"

Her mother shrugged, "I don't know. We'll have to ask later." She looks around. "..I figured Axel would be with you."

Aqua shrugged, "he ran off somewhere"

She sighed, "Too bad.. He's quite amusing.

 

Zexion stops near the gates. The riders haven't entered yet, most doing last-minute equipment checks or doing various good luck routines. Luna is standing alone though. He dismounts and walks over to where Axel is standing beside Fury, "What happened to Luna's jockey?"

Axel looks over, "..I don't know."

Isa was standing near Axel, "Well the race is going to start soon"

Axel, "Then, get on." Mounts Fury. He'd changed into less extravagant clothes and donned a more classic mask

Isa looked at him, "what?"

Has Fury move to stand near him. "Ride Luna."

Zexion speaks quietly, mostly to himself, "..She trusts you."

Luna watches them, confused. The other riders mounting and standing at their gates. Zexion hops on his own horse and gallops over to the sidelines, leaping the railing, getting off the track.

Isa sighed a little and mounted Luna, "alright... Fine.."

Axel smirks and goes to take his place.  
From habit Luna takes her own.

  


Aqua's mother looks a bit concerned when two of the horses aren't lined up until a couple minutes after the rest, ".. Wonder what that was about."

Aqua shrugged, "I don't know.."

 

Zexion passes them and leaps into a tree, watching the race from there.  
The world seems to lack all sound for a short while, then, all at once, there's the thundering of hooves, neighing, excited cheering and shouting. Luna and Fury seem to have the most success fighting to be in the lead.

Isa was doing pretty well considering that he had just started riding horses

Luna seems to think ahead, saving her stamina for the final stretch.  
Fury pulls ahead because of this.

Isa kept his attention on the race making sure that Luna doesn't fall far behind. Axel Kept second place without too much trouble. On the last lap, Luna put on a burst of speed, overtaking Fury about halfway through the lap. Isa smirked a little, actually having fun. Luna slows to a stop after she finishes the final lap, whinnying happily.  
Fury comes to a stop near her

Isa patted her on the side of her neck, "you did good"

Axel patted Isa roughly on the back, "You did too!" Grinning, proud of him.

Isa grunted a little but smiled faintly

Once all the horses have passed the finish line, the stable master goes to congratulate the winners and do a quick check on the horses.  
Fury is prancing happily around. Isa was standing next to Luna, petting her. Fury neighs. Axel had dismounted, watching her prance around him.   
Luna rests for a while.

Isa looked over at Axel, "that was actually kind of fun"

Axel, "Now you see why I do it." He grabs Fury's reins and leads her to the stables.

Ven jumped the fence and tackle hugged Axel, "you did great!"

Isa looked at him, a bit startled.

Axel laughs a little, catching him, letting go of the reins, "Thanks, man!"

Ven nodded and looked over at Isa, "you did great too!"

Axel sets Ven down, "He also had lots of fun!" After a moment, he looks over at Aqua. Because of the makeup he has around his eyes, they appear more of a sea-foam than their actual acid green. Aqua and her mother seemed amused.

Zexion watches as the king narrows his eyes slightly, wondering why Isa is Luna's Rider. He follows his gaze. Isa nodded as thanks and noticed how the way the king was looking at him and how he motioned for Isa to come. Axel had slipped away with Fury.

Isa walked over to the king, "yes, your highness?"

"What happened to her original rider?" More concerned than angry.

Isa shrugged, "I don't know sir..."

"Where is Axel?" Noticing his absence near Isa.

Isa looked around, "he's with Ventus..."

Sighed, "Alright. Just inform the stablemaster that we're missing a jockey. Then, find Axel."

Isa nodded, "Yes sir.." he went and informed the stablemaster then he went over to Axel, "Your father is asking for you.."

He'd donned his clothes from before and is just fastening his lion mask in place, "Alright, thanks."

Isa nodded and looked around, "Did Ventus go back to his parents?"

Nods, "I sent him back, yeah."

"ah... Did you ever figure out where Luna's jockey?"

Shakes his head, "No."

Isa glanced over at Luna, "let's go see what your father wants..."

Axel answered, "Yeah, yeah.." He patted Fury on the head and slipped outside, quickly merging with the crowd and made his way over to his father. Isa followed him.

Demyx walked over to Zexion, "How's the view from up there?"

Zexion jumpped, foot slipping.

Demyx quickly apologized.

Manages to land in a crouch. He stands up, "Do you need something?" A bit annoyed at his own inattention.

Demyx shrugged, "Nah.. not really.. just wanted to say hi"

"..Okay. Hi," he said questioningly

Demyx smiled and asked, "What are you up to?"

Zexion jumped back up and sits on a low branch, stating simply, "My job."

"keeping an eye out for trouble?"

Zexion corrected, "Preventing it."

"oh.. I see... Should I stop distracting you?"

Shrugged, "You're not."

Demyx tilted his head, "I'm not?"

His eyes scanned the crowd near the king. He nodded slightly.

Demyx leaned against the tree that Zexion was in, "so anything suspicious yet?"

Zexion nodded, "There's still a rider missing. Though, nothing else consequential."

"that's not good..."

The king looked over as Axel and Isa approached, "Where'd you go this time?"

Axel replied, "Just pestering Ven."

"So, no one knows what happened?"

"You asked Zex?"

"Zexion would've reported if he saw something."

"Marluxia?"

"No word from him either."

".. Odd.."

The king nodded, "Indeed."

Isa nodded, "I haven't seen anything..”

The king nodded.

Zexion jumped down and walked over, hearing the conversation, "Marluxia is doing a sweep of the grounds, though he has yet to report." Demy had followed him

The king looked at him, "By whose order?”

Axel covered for him, with a convincingly truthful tone, "Mine."

Zexion nodded, "Also, a few guests seem to be missing. Three disappeared during the race preparations, another appeared late."

Isa said with worry in his voice, "that is not a good sign..."

Zexion continued, "One of them was the visiting king. He only came to escort his family, and he left with a guard. The third departure, I'm not sure of. She spoke to no one and left swiftly. Based on her step, she works in a field of stealth."

Isa asked, "wait... The visiting king?"

"that's not good.." Demyx said, a bit scared

Zexion stated, ".. He left several minutes before her, about eight, and he was on horseback. Though, she could have had one hitched somewhere in the forest.."

Axel said trying to find a motive, "Uh-oh..." He hums thoughtfully. ".. Maybe she had a different target.. Xion never showed.. Maybe that's why?.."

Zexion explained, "Possibly.. Though if it was to win the race, someone would have had to take out Fury's Rider as well."

"Maybe they didn't know who that was.” Axel said trying to support his claim.

The king said, "I'm not even sure that I do.. Have I spoken to him?"

Zexion tried to redirect the conversation to the issue at hand, "Possibly, though he's not the issue."

The king nodded and asked, "When was Marluxia sent out?"

Zexion glanced at the sky briefly, estimating. He answered "Nearly an hour."

Isa asked, "should I go see where he went?"

Zexion, "I would advise against leaving your post. Anyone could be a target."

Isa nodded, "alright."

Demyx asked, "what about the people who are missing?"

The king answered, "Zexion, go with Isa. If my guests are in danger, we need to protect them. Axel, stay near Aqua. Demyx, fetch the stablemaster and protect them."

Zexion mounts his horse, "Yes, sir."

Demyx said, "yes sir," he went to the stable master

Isa nodded but briefly glanced at Axel, "yes, sir."

The horse stepped back a bit jostled by the movement. Axel headded over to Aqua.

Aqua looked over at Axel, "what's going on?"

Terra was beside her and Ven was sitting on his shoulders

Axel answered, "A few people are missing. Zex and Isa are looking for them." Keeps it vague as not to worry Ven too much

Aqua nodded, "oh.."

Terra looked concerned, "I hope that they are found"

Ven tilted his head, "are we safe?"

Aqua nodded, reassuringly, "Axel and I can handle ourselves pretty well in a fight if something happens"

Axel nodded, "Nothin' to worry about. You're safe." He looks over at Terra, "And they will be."

Ven, "you sure?"

Aqua nodded, "we're sure"

Terra, "alright"

 

Isa fetched Luna and then they rode at a gallop looking for anything suspicious. Zexion’s horse made very little sound.

Zexion slows, looking around, ".. Smells weird.. Like a storm.."

Isa slows down beside him, "a storm?"

His nose twitched slightly, "She went this way." His horse takes off again, following a path this time. Isa followed on Luna

Slowed as they come across a body. He didn't dismount though, examining from the saddle, easily discerning the stab wound in the guard's chest. "The king's alone. The guard's steed sprinted off to the left, in a panic, though unharmed physically."

Isa looked around, "do you know where the king went?"

Nodded faintly, "Her scent overlaps his." Continues in a trot. Isa followed.

Zexion urged his horse into a gallop after a short while, without warning or apparent reason. Isa quickly did the same. They gallop past another body, the king's, somewhat mangled from falling of a running horse. He barely tosses a glance, more concerned with catching the killer. Isa glanced but also kept going.

Zexion slowed after a while, to a fast trot. He glanced around.  
A knife flew at Isa. Luna managed to dodge, but panicked. Isa tried to calm her but ended up falling off, hitting the ground, hard. He quickly got up on his feet and looked around for the assailant. Zexion threw a needle-like projectile at the knife's source, though he missed.

Isa quickly moved as another knife flew past him, dodging it and he looked around for the assailant. Zexion had tried again, though missed again, unable to find her exact position. Several knives are thrown at Isa in quick succession. One leaves a deep graze in his shoulder. Another makes its way into Zexion's calf when he starts to aim another needle. Isa winced and grunted in pain. Zexion falls out of the saddle, but lands in a crouch.

Isa looked over at Zexion with a very quick pleading glance telling him to get out of there. Zexion disregarded it and throws a knife from where he is. Blood drips to the ground, then Larxene dropped and relentlessly attacked Isa, fun and games over. Isa dodged as many of the attacks as he could and slashed her arm with his sword

She's fast enough to avoid permanent damage.   
Zexion tried to help, but can't even stand up straight, his injured leg protesting and collapsing beneath him. His horse charged over and rears up, kicking at her, managing to get her to back off a couple steps.

Isa glanced at the horse and then Zexion. He slashed at Larxene leaving a deep gash down her arm. Before she can regain her footing from hopping away, the horse lunges and shoves her over. She tried to get back up as he trotted back over to his owner. Isa pinned her down with his foot, pointing his sword at her throat

She reacted quickly, trying to free herself, but quickly goes limp when Zexion hit her with one of his needles. He's standing, though all his weight is on uninjured leg, and he's leaning against his horse to keep his balance. His voice is even, if a bit pained, "We need to bring her to the dungeon."

Isa nodded and looked around for Luna, "do you need help getting back on your horse?"

He shook his head. He pulls himself into the saddle, though with less ease than before. He looks around, ignoring the pain. His eyes locked on a space among the trees, "She's still afraid, but she's near the river." He looked at Larxene. "I'll wait here and watch her." He shifted so that he can tend to his leg.

Isa looked at him, "you sure?"

Nodded, "He's not able to carry two people very long." His leg was still bleeding, pretty badly. When he shifted to draw one, Isa can see that the needles are kept in his belt, and also that they're actually ice. Stabbed it into his skin, near the wound. The blood quickly stopped flowing from it.

Isa nodded and went over to Luna, gradually calmed her down and she put her head against his chest. Isa kissed her forehead and pet her, "it's okay..."

She nudged him once more, then looked around, noticing Zexion isn't with him. Isa led her back over to Zexion, who had stopped the bleeding and wrapped the wound, though his pant sleeve is covering it again. He's sitting up in the saddle, alert.  
Luna looks at Larxene, wary.

Isa glanced at Larxene and then back at Luna, " would you carry her please?"

She moved to stand near Larxene, huffing a little, reluctantly accepting. Zexion handded him some rope that he'd pulled from his saddlebag. Isa patted Luna's side, "thank you.." he took the rope and tied Larxene up then put her on Luna, wincing a little because of the bruise on his shoulder. He mounted Luna, "let's head back"

Zexion nodded and urged his horse into a gallop, with Isa following on Luna. Zexion lead him to the entrance to the dungeon, carefully avoiding the crowds, and said, "Xaldin can assist you in getting her to a cell. I'll report to the king."

Isa nodded, "alright" he took Larxene to the dungeon and went over to Xaldin

Xaldin looked over from where he was leaning against the wall, ".. You again." He walked over, "What's her crime?" Despite his words and dislike for the prince's friend, he started checking her for and stripping her of weapons.

Isa, "she killed the visiting king and his guard.. maybe others"

Nods. He changed her into simpler clothes, since she was likely to have other weapons, then he tossed her unceremoniously onto one of the stiff beds in the nearest cell, locking it as he exited. "Wasn't it Zexion's job to prevent something like this?" Deeply disappointed and annoyed. He motioned for a guard to take the discarded weapons and clothes, which are quickly collected and carried out of the room.

Isa shook his head, "he tried" he walked out, not wanting to deal with him. He walked over to the king and reported and then went over to Axel, obviously still sore from being thrown off of Luna and being grazed from the knife. He had brought Luna back you the stables.

Zexion is still near the king, finishing his report. He's still on his horse, but it's near impossible to tell he's hurt. Axel is sitting on the ground near Aqua. Zexion followed Isa over, scanning the crowds, He only has one foot in a stirrup, letting his other hang to relieve some of the pain. Axel looked and asked, "How'd it go?"

Aqua looked at the two of them, concerned. Isa looked at Zexion then back at Axel, "we captured an assailant but I don't know if there are any more"

Axel nodded a response. Zexion's horse sighed deeply, tired. Zexion patted his neck and slipped off his back, managing to stand, though he kept most of his weight on one leg still. His horse lied down nearby.

Aqua asked, "you two alright?"

Isa nodded and answered, "Luna just got spooked and threw me off," not addressing the knife wound on his shoulder. Zexion just nodded.

Axel asked, "What about your shoulder? And his leg?"

Isa shook his head, "I'll be fine.."

Zexion said nothing, not really concerned. He carefully sat. Axel sighed, "Seriously, you two..... Wait.. Why would Luna throw you off?"

Isa answered, "a knife flew past her and startled her"

Axel, ".. Oh.. But seriously, have you even been checked?"

Zexion gave him an "Are you kidding me?" look, though it's mostly hidden by his hair. He answered "I believe I can tend to myself."

Axel retorted with concern, "Hey, you look different in a lab coat." Looked back at Isa, "What's your excuse?"

Isa shrugged, "I was too focused on others' safety... It's not really that serious of a wound.."

Zexion nodded, "He was only grazed. It didn't even bleed long."

Demyx walked over, "you guys alright?" Isa nodded

Zexion doesn't answer this time, cobalt eyes focused on his horse. Demyx looked at Zexion. Aqua answered for them, "they're fine"

Demyx relented, "alright"

The horse got up after a few minutes, heading over to the stables to get a drink.  
Zexion remained as calm as ever. Ven was asleep on Terra's back.

 

When the masquerade ends, Axel pulled Aqua aside to speak to her, telling her what happened earlier. Zexion got up and started walking away, his limp visible, but not obvious.

Aqua looked shocked and hurt, "what?"

".. I'm so sorry.." he'd been close to her father as well.

Aqua had tears in her eyes, "no..."

Pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

Aqua hugged him back, tightly, crying into his shoulder

Rubbed her back, saying comforting things akin to "It's okay," "It'll be alright," and "I'm sorry."

Aqua calmed down after a few minutes, "thank you... Axel..."

 

Demyx walked after Zexion, just concerned about him

Didn't get far before collapsing. His leg had started bleeding again.

Demyx ran caught him, quickly, "you alright?”

Gritted his teeth as he righted himself, though he accepted his help, knowing that he won't get anywhere like that, "..I believe so."

Demyx nodded a little, "where are you wanting to go?"

".. The infirmary." He started towards it  
  
Demyx helped him to the infirmary

Zexion sat on the edge off one of the beds and starts tending to his leg. The wound is deep, though the bleeding is slow thanks to the frozen serum he'd injected himself with earlier, though it's clearly starting to wear off.

Demyx asked, "do you need anything else?"

 

Shook his head slightly, ".. No."

"Alright..." Demyx turned to walk out, going to see if the king had any job for him

The king didn't really have anything in mind for him, so he just told him to check on the horses, since the stablemaster is busy. Demyx nodded and went to check on the horses. Zexion's horse is dozing near the water trough, though he looked up as Demyx walked in. He still has his saddle and bridle on, the left side of the saddle and fun underneath coated in blood. Demyx checked on the others and then went to cleaning the blood off, it's pretty dry, so it takes a while. His head is held lower than usual from exhaustion. When Demyx finished, he pet the horse and said, "you rest up now.. you've earned it" he stood up.

The horse nudged him once, gently, and walked over to his stall. Unlike the other horses, his saddle and other tack is kept in the stall because of how quickly his rider has to sometimes depart.

Demyx smiled a little and walked over to Axel, who was with Aqua. His eyes still appear a sea-foam die due to the liner on them. The stablemaster is still guarding them, despite the crowds having departed a while ago. His horse is standing nearby. Isa was standing close to Axel. He still had his mask on unlike Axel.

Aqua, "well.. I should get going soon..." Terra and Ven were with Aqua's mother, who was a short distance away from her daughter.

The stablemaster spoke kindly, "Allow me to escort you home."

The queen didn't turn him down.

Axel hugged Aqua, "Alright. Stay safe."

Aqua hugged him back, "I will.. don't forget to write to me a letter sometime.." she pulled away from him and turned to face the stable master, "thank you."

Axel nodded, "I will. I'll try not to burn it this time." Joking. He'd singed it on a candle by accidentally knocking it over.

The stablemaster nodded and said, "Of course. I'll get your coach for you." He walked off dutifully.  His horse waits with them.

Aqua turned around to face Axel, "it was nice seeing you again" she looked over at Isa, "and it was nice meeting you"

Isa nodded

She turned and walked over to her mother, patting Demyx on the head as she walked, "stay out of trouble"

Demyx responded, "I'm not the one to cause trouble"

Her mother just smiled lightly, "On this property, you're an outcast in that respect." Demyx chuckled at that.

Axel smiled faintly. After a few minutes, the stablemaster has their horses prepared and hitched to the coach. He leads them over. Aqua waved to them as she helped her mother in. She thanked her daughter. Terra stepped in after them, carrying Ven in his arms. The stablemaster watched them patiently, holding the reins loosely

Axel wished them a goodnight and the stablemaster urged the horses into a trot. The lipizzan followed at command from his owner. Axel watched them leave, then went inside, heading to his quarters. Saïx followed him.

Axel just went to sleep, having forgotten about the eyeliner and not bothering to take his shoes off or to change. Isa sighed a little and just fell into a light sleep, sitting against the wall.


	3. Realization

Axel is out when Isa wakes up. He'd apparently changed, because his discarded clothes from the party are discarded onto the floor. Isa went to his own room, changed into his usual outfit, and then went to see where his prince had gone off to. He found him in the lab, speaking to Zexion.

Isa walked over to Axel and greeted him quietly, "morning"

He still hadn't messed with the eyeliner

Zexion was standing, despite his wound. He nodded slightly in greeting. Axel tried for his usual cheery greeting, though his heart didn't seem in it.

Isa looked at Axel, "you alright?"

He nodded, "yeah, why." He spoke with a deceptive smile

"if you say so..."

Zexion was in more casual clothes at the moment, "I'll get to working on it." He walked out, hiding his limp as well as possible. Axel nodded.

Isa looked at Axel, "work on what?"

Axel, "A weapon." He still believed swords were extremely inconvenient.

Isa nodded a little, "alright"

Walked out, "I'm heading into town."

Isa followed

Axel got Fury, but didn't saddle her or anything. Isa went to get Luna.

She seems happy to see he's alright, careful to nudge his uninjured shoulder.    
Axel has his hair pulled back. He's sitting on Fury's back, waiting for once. Isa pet her and went over to Axel, riding her.

Rides off at a steady trot with Luna following due to habit.

"Anything planned?" Isa asked, curious.

"No." Sat up in the saddle, looking over at him, "Just killing a couple hours."

Isa nodded a little, "alright"

Axel, about his riding instructor, "What? He had a late night."

"I don't blame him"

Shook his head a little, "Me either."

Isa seemed to just realize that he still had the eyeliner on and just sighed.

"Huh?" Tilting his head slightly.

"I just realized that I still have the makeup on..."

"Ah.. It looks good on you."

Isa shrugged

Looks ahead, "It's nice out."

Isa nodded, "yeah..."

"... It feels like the eye of the storm.." under his breath.

Isa looked, "you could say that..."

Sighed and laid back, making himself calm down, bright green eyes watching the sky. Fury and Luna slowed to a walk. Isa was quiet

Axel noticed that Isa’s shoulder still brought him pain and asked, "So, you okay? Your shoulder, I mean."

Isa looked and answered, "I've been hurt worse"

"So?"

"I'll be fine.."

Sighed a little and closed his eyes, ".. Whatever, man.."

"I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt.."

Axel nodded a little, "Yeah, but you should care about yourself."

Isa smiled faintly when he noticed that Axel had ended up dozing off in the silence. Fury notices after a moment and glances back at him

Isa quietly noted, "he sleeps a lot.."

Fury neighed and Isa looked at Axel who seemed unbothered by Fury's movements.

 

After a couple of hours, Axel was woken by Isa. Axel Looked confused, not in the habit of sleeping on a horse and sat up, drowsy

Isa noted, "we should head back.."

Axel responded, "... Huh?..." Looks around. ".. Yeah .. Maybe."

"before someone gets mad.."

Sighed a little, ".. Yeah."

"come on then..." They head back and put the horses in the stables, then they head off to Axel’s first class of the day, though it did not take long for Axel to get bored. Isa smiled faintly, noticing. The teacher doesn't seem to notice since Axel is feigning attention though Isa did.

After the teacher left, Isa looked at Axel and said, "you look bored..."

Axel nodded and replied, "Yep.."

"so... What's next?.."

Shrugged, "more classes"

Isa, a bit sarcastically, "fun..."

Axel chuckled, though unenthusiastically. Isa patted him on the head. Isa asked, "when's your next lesson?"

"I dunno."

"alright.."

Sighed, "..You know a lot of them are inconsistent."

Isa nodded, "yeah..."

Got up and started down one of the halls, "I'm tired of this."

Isa followed

Axel sighs heavily, almost a groan

Isa, "do you want to train?"

"Yeah, sure..Not with swords though."

Isa tilted his head, "then with what?"

Shrugged, "Nothing." Clearly meaning hand-to-hand.

Isa nodded, "alright"

Axel lead him to a room used as a training hall. They both took ready stances, facing each other. Axel Lunged, much more adept with this style of fighting than with a sword. Isa dodged. Isa caught his foot when he does a sweeping kick and tripped him. Axel kicked him hard in the chest and got up. He hopped away, realizing his mistake. Isa stumbled a little but quickly caught his footing. As Isa dodged a punch from Axel he hit him between the shoulder blades, which ended with Isa hitting his injured shoulder on the ground and Axel on the ground beside him.

Axel Quickly got back on his feet and looked at him, "You okay?" Concerned

Isa got up and nodded, "I'm fine"

Walked over to check it, not believing him

Isa looked at him, "Isa said that I'm fine..."

Axel retorted, "Self-preservation isn't your best quality." He checked Isa’s shoulder.

There was a nasty bruise on his shoulder, "I prefer to look after you"

"Kinda have to be okay to do that.. Have you even stopped by the infirmary?"

"It's a bruise.. I'm fine"

“It looks horrible." Had stepped back.

Isa shrugged, "It just looks worse than it actually is"

Sighed, "Go have someone check it."

“There's no need..."

"Yet, I scrape my knee, and you and dad both tell me to get it tended to.

"A scrape is different from a bruise..."

"So? Both are injuries."

"It's not a serious injury…”

"Neither is a scrape."

Isa sighed.

"I'm not telling you to stay in bed. I'm just saying that it would probably heal faster, and better, if you just get something for it."

Isa shrugged.

Gave up, "Whatever.. Do what you want.." walked off

Isa walked after him, "where are you going?"

Shrugged

Isa sighed and followed him

They went to check on Zexion, reminded that he's hurt too. Demyx was talking to him, not having a job at the moment. Zexion was working with some chemicals, carefully mixing some, not really minding the company since he's out of the way. Demyx looked over as Axel and Isa entered, though Zexion barely acknowledges them, quietly working.

Axel asked, "So how's your leg? Should you really be standing?"

Zexion responded, matter of factly, "It's only minor."

Demyx looked at Zexion and asked, "You sure?"

"I am. It merely grazed the artery."

"Alright.."

Zexion set what he was working on down and turned to face them, "Seriously. I tended to it earlier.. Just don't expect me to run anytime soon.." Demyx nodded.

Axel sighed, "Alright."

Zexion nodded, cobalt eyes shifting briefly to Isa and Demyx, before he turns back to his work. Axel and Isa walked out.

Zexion turned to Demyx and asked, "Demyx, have you been to the stables today?"

Demyx nodded, "yeah.. right before I came here."

"How is Phantasm?"

Demyx responded, "he's fine."

Nodded a little, relieved, "..I pushed him a lot harder than I should have." His voice was almost inaudible

"Hey.. he's alright.. things happen."

Nods faintly. The room was silent until Zexion finishes, he poured the product into a couple of vials and closed them. He forced his step to remain even as he went to wash the empty containers.

Demyx looked over, "Need any help?"

Glanced over as he washed them, "No."

"Alright."

Zexion moved to sit on the edge of a nearby bed, hurting more than he's willing to admit. "Are you not busy today?" Keeping his voice evenly curious

Demyx shrugged, "I haven't been given any jobs."

Zexion had pulled his pant sleeve up and removed the bandages. He'd stitched the wound. It looks a bit bruised. He carefully started cleaning it off with a disinfectant.

"Did you need anything?"

"No." He finished, applied a bit of ointment, then applied fresh bandages.

"Alright."

Zexion Fixed his pant leg and shifted to sit up against the wall, wincing a little as his leg straightens back out. "Actually.. Could you go check if Marluxia ever got back?"

Demyx looked at him and nodded, "yeah.." he walked out and went to Marluxia, who was speaking to the king, having only gotten back recently, reporting that he hadn't found anything except for the deceased king and guard. Also mentioned having gotten them transported to their kingdom to be properly mourned and buried.

The conversation drifted to "Who could have planned this?"

Demyx responded, "I have no idea." The king sighed and Demyx looked at Marluxia, "I'm glad that you're alright"

Marluxia walks over and ruffles his hair and reassured him, "I'm a resilient flower."

Demyx smiled and nodded. They went their separate ways, Marluxia went off to rest, and Demyx, after a quick glance, went back to Zexion who was silently reading, sitting on a bed. Demyx said, "Marluxia is back.. he just went off to bed."

Zexion nodded, "Good."

Demyx sat down in a chair, "Yeah.. he didn't look hurt."

Looked over, "So, what took him so long?"

Demyx explained what Marluxia had said to the king.

Nodded, "Alright. Thanks." Curt as usual.

Demyx nodded

Returned to his reading

Demyx asked, a bit nervously, "do you mind if I hang out here for a while?"

"No, I don't."

"Alright. Thanks"

Tilted his head slightly, "For?"

Demyx shrugged, "I dunno?... Giving me a place to stay so I'm out of the way I guess."

Smirked faintly, "That's fair."

Demyx smiled a little, "yeah.."

 

****

After a few hours, he moved to lie down, wincing pretty badly when the slight pressure is applied to his leg. He stopped himself, holding his leg.

Demyx walked over to him, concerned and asked  "You alright?"

Zexion calmed after a silent moment, "Yeah..I think so."

"Just let me know if you need anything."

Sighed and lied down, managing to not make the pain spike again, lying on his uninjured side. They eventually dozed off, Zexion on the bed and Demyx in the chair.

 

Zexion woke with a start, wincing at the movement of his leg. Demyx looked over at the sound if him sitting up and asked, “Are you alright?”

Zexion Nodded, "Yeah. Don't concern yourself." He gets up and walks out, taking a walk in the cool night air

Demyx blinked, "Uh... I'm sorry"

Didn't respond

Demyx got up to follow but stopped himself.

It's a quiet night. He stops outside, looking at the sky for a moment, then around

Demyx went to check on the horses.

Phantasm was lying in his stall, still tired. Fury was boredly walking in circles.

Demyx walked over to Fury, "hey there."

Trotted over to the gate of her stall, greeting him happily.

Demyx pet him, "you look bored."

She nodded, whinnying softly. Luna watched them calmly for a moment from the neighboring stall, then went back to sleep.

Demyx, "wanna go for a ride?"

Fury nodded excitedly.

Demyx, "alright" he let Fury out and mounted her.

Fury trotted out of the stables and  galloped around the field.

After she slowed to a trot, Demyx asked, "want to go to the lake?"

As an answer, she changed course and galloped toward it.

Demyx held on. She slowed near the water. Demyx hopped off and patted fury, "stay close."

Snorted a an answer and waded into the water. Demyx smiled and slipped his shoes off. He sat down with his feet in the water. Demyx watched as she swam around.

Axel walked over, having slipped away from the castle without even Isa's notice, "Stealing horses again?" Joking.

Demyx looked over, "Yeah.. I was bored... and Fury was also bored.."

Axel sat beside him, "Looks like it."

"So what are you doing up?"

Shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh... Sorry.."

"Eh, I'm just not that tired."

"You left Isa?"

"He's sleeping."

"Alright."

“Hey, give me some credit. I'm still here, aren't I?" Meaning on the castle grounds

Demyx nodded, "Yeah"

"I... Just needed to get out of there...I feel trapped.."

"Yeah... I know what you mean..."

"... It's too stressful.. And forced... Dad's still trying to find me a wife. What if I don't want to marry some random girl!.." Axel said, sounding more distressed than angry

Demyx put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, "what if you're just not into girls?"

Axel sighed, "..Regardless....I don't know them...."

Demyx nodded, "yeah..."

Axel pulled his knees against his chest, "....I don't like it here..."

Demyx looked at him, not really sure what to say

Axel Watched Fury, "... Sorry...I just... Isa's asleep... And I don't know who else to talk to..."

"I don't mind.. I hate being alone... And you obviously need someone to talk to..."

Axel nodded a little, "It's not fun.. Being alone.."

"yeah... Now you see  why I always come here with one of the horses."

Axel nodded, ".. Yeah."

"If you ever need someone to talk to.. just know Isa and I are willing to listen."

Axel nodded, "Thanks..I know"

Demyx nodded.

They stayed there for nearly an hour before Axel headed back to his room and Demyx went to the stables to put Fury away after wishing Axel a good night.

Axel nodded in response and went back to bed. Isa was still asleep against the wall in Axel's room. Axel fell asleep quickly enough, curled up on his bed.

 

When he woke Isa was looking at a small drawing.

Axel looked over sleepily, ".... Mornin'.... What're ya doin'?"

Isa slipped it in his pocket and looked over, "nothing really.."

Axel stretched out a little, "mhmm.. So, sleep well?.."

Isa nodded, "did you?"

"Yeah."

Isa stood up

Axel hesitantly asked, ".... So, can.. Can I tell you something... Without you telling my dad?..."

Isa nodded, "yeah.. what is it?"

"...I... Want to leave...." He said as he fought to keep his voice even.

Isa looked a bit surprised

Axel looks away, still lying down, "...I..can't deal with it all.." His eyes settled on the wall, a couple feet to Isa's left, level with his shoulder.

Isa was quiet for a moment, "I can't say that I'll stop you.... But what will you do?"

"..I don't know...I just... Can't stay..."

Isa walked over to him, "if you want to leave so bad.. then I'll come with.. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I knew you got hurt.."

Axel looked up at him. Bright green eyes shimmered with held back tears. Isa bent down and hugged him. Axel hugged him back, a few tears falling

Isa said, "It's not right of him to put you through so much stress..."

Shook his head a little, but didn't trust himself to speak, tear running down his face. Isa wiped a few tears from his face, trying to calm him down. After while he looked relieved as he had managed.

Axel finally met his gaze, couldn't help a light smirk, "..You still have eyeliner on."

Isa asked, "What?... Oh.. I forgot about it again?..." He sounded a bit annoyed with himself.

"You still have pretty eyes." Reaches up to touch his cheek, turning his head ever so slightly so they catch the light.

Isa blushed faintly but didn't fight him, "What are you doing?"

"Being odd." Lowered his hand.

Isa nodded a little, "Aren't you always?"

Nods, "Prob'ly" still looking at his eyes.

"You just going to lay there all day?"

"Why not?"

"I wasn't protesting.. it was just a question.."

Under his breath, "... Maybe Demyx was right." Closed his eyes.

Isa looked at him, confused. Axel Looked back up at him after a moment. Isa asked, "what?"

".. Don't kill me for this.." He said as he pulled Isa down a bit and kissed him.

Isa looked surprised, shocked even, but didn't fight him. After a moment Isa kissed him back. Axel pulled back after a few moments, blushing lightly. Isa looked away, blushing.

After a long silence Isa asked, "why would I kill you?"

"Um...I..I don't know...I didn't know what to expect.."

Isa shook his head, smiling faintly.

"..What?" Axel asked as he sat up

"I always think that I can predict you... Then you do this."

"Predictable is boring"

Isa nodded, "yeah.."

"So?"

Isa tilted his head, "so what?"

".. The kiss..." Blushes faintly again.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like it"

Axel chuckled

Isa reassured him, "And besides... I would never be able to cause harm to you.."

".. Come on, you know I'm annoying." Axel said, jokingly.

"Yeah.. but I can be annoying too.."

".. Hmm... Only when you're a danger to yourself. You're actually pretty fun."

"you're fun too."

Axel smirks, "Never doubted it."

Isa smiled.


	4. Long live the king

Axel got up, "I'm gonna go pester Fury. You comin'?"

Isa nodded, "Not like I have anything else to do."

Axel nodded and headed over to the stables with Isa. Phantasm got up and went over to greet them. Axel pet him, "Sorry, bud. Zex isn't healed yet." Fury neighed happily from her stall. Luna even stepped forward to look over.

Isa walked over to Luna's stall and greeted her, "hey Luna."

Luna gently nudged him. Axel lead Fury out and mounted her. Phantasm seemed concerned about his rider. Isa did the same with Luna and aske Axel, “So where to?”

Axel shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "Guess we'll find ou,." Fury took off with Luna following right behind her. They leapt the fence and galloped into the forest. Isa didn’t seem to mind that Axel had no destination in mind.

Luna suddenly veered on the path a bit. She seemed a bit startled, but kept following Fury. Isa looked, trying to spot what startled her. He quickly noticed a figure as it vanished from where it had been perched on a branch. Isa looked back at Axel and stated, "there's someone nearby..."

Axel looked, "Any idea who?"

Isa shook his head

Axel looked around, "Where?"

Isa motioned to where he saw the figure. They looked weary as their horses galloped.

All of a sudden Isa grunted in pain and fell off of Luna. Axel jumped off of Fury and runs over, "Shit! Isa!"

Isa got up, grunting, "what the hell?

Axel helped him up, "C'mon."

Both horses were standing nearby. Isa was barely putting any weight on his right leg. He looked around.

Axel helped him get back on Luna, "We need to move." Quickly checked his leg to see that Isa now had a sprained ankle. A cheetah ran past them and attacked their assailant. It had a badge on its shoulder that had the crest of their kingdom.

Axel glanced over, but mounted his own horse, mumbling "Demyx?" under his breath, confused.

Isa looked over, "what?" He didn't know that Demyx could turn into a cheetah.

"Nothing. Luna, c'mon!" The horses took off back to the castle.

Axel helped him to the castle’s infirmary and over to a bed. Zexion came over to check him after a moment, setting something metal down. Isa winced when Zexion went to tending to his ankle informing them that it was a bad sprain. Axel leaned against a wall that was a few feet away.

Axel glanced over, but mounted his own horse, mumbling "Demyx?" under his breath, confused.

Isa looked over, "what?" He didn't know that Demyx could turn into a cheetah.

"Nothing. Luna, c'mon!" The horses took off back to the castle.

Axel helped him to the castle’s infirmary and over to a bed. Zexion came over to check him after a moment, setting something metal down. Isa winced when Zexion went to tending to his ankle informing them that it was a bad sprain. Axel leaned against a wall that was a few feet away.

When he finished, he told Isa to stay there and shooed Axel out so Isa could rest.  
Axel was concerned, but left hesitantly. After a few minutes, Demyx walked up to Axel, "Is Isa alright?" He had blood on his clothes but was obviously not hurt.

Axel was walking down the hall, to his room. He stopped and looked over, "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"that wasn't fun..."

 

Axel shakes his head, "...I... I'm sorry... We shouldn't have been out there..." Has his head down.

Demyx put a hand on his shoulder, "it's fine... There's no way you could have known that that guy was going to be there... He was actually going to try and take me out.."

"... Yeah... I'll be in my room.. Can you tend to Fury and Luna?"

Demyx nodded, "yeah" he pulled Axel into a brief hug, "I'm sorry.." he pulled away and then when to check on the horses.

Axel went into his bedroom, burning some old papers to make himself calm down, but he only did this for a small period of time.

After a while, Demyx came to check on him, knocking on the door. Axel said something, but it's muffled by a pillow.

Demyx asked, "May I come in?"

Axel Sat up, "Yeah."

Demyx stepped in, "I'm sorry for what happened.."

Axel seemed calmer, "We weren't even supposed to be out.. Thanks for helping."

Demyx nodded, "so.. when did you figure out it was me?"

"..A few weeks ago. I was hiding in a tree."

"Well now you know my secret on how I get between kingdoms so fast."

Axel nodded, "Yep. It's pretty cool." He managed a smile.

"It's definitely handy"

"Yeah."

"Oh.. I got a letter for you," he said as  he pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Axel.

Took it and looked at it, "Thanks"

Demyx nodded, "Of course."

"Do you want to hang out?" Opens it and reads it

Demyx shrugged, "I don't have anything else to do"

The letter was from Aqua and it read:

" _Dear Axel, I know that it hasn't been long since we talked but I just couldn't help myself. I miss you and also I wanted you to know that we made it home safely. Ven also wanted me to let you know that he had fun meeting you and Terra did too. I hope that things calm down so we can see each other._  
_Sincerely, Aqua_ _  
_ P.s. please write back soon"

 

Axel set it aside, "Well, after that, dad prob'ly won't let me leave the castle."

Demyx leaned against the wall and shrugged.

".. So, how'd you learn to turn into a cheetah?"

"I don't remember really... But I think it was something to do with a witch. I was young so I don't have a clear memory of it."

"Ah.. Stupid witches."

"She wasn't mean as far as I remember.."

Axel shrugged and replied, "fair enough. I ran across a mean one once... Accidentally set her on fire.."

Demyx smiled, "remember that one week that I was not around?"

"... I'm gone all the time, so, no?"

"Well I came across a mean witch once and well.. she made it to where I couldn't turn back human so I wasn't around for awhile"

Axel chuckled, "yikes.. well, at least it was something cool"

Demyx shrugged, "I had to teach myself how to survive like that.. there weren't many animals fond of big cats around there."

“There used to leopards. Of course they aren't fond." Axel said, amused.

"Yeah.."

 

After a couple of hours, he went to check on Isa with Demyx following him, but when he saw Isa was resting, and then they went to look for his dad, wondering why hadn’t fussed at him today.

When they couldn't find him, Axel asked, ".... The hell?" Standing in the foyer.

Demyx noted, "I've been out most of the day.. so I haven't seen him"

"..Does he not know I'm back?" Axel asked, confused and Wondering if he had gone looking for him.

"I can go look if you want"

Axel nodded a little, "Yeah.. I'll take another look around here." He walked off.

Demyx nodded and went to look for the king. He Came across a dead horse, which was the king's, Torn apart by something savage, but not eaten. Demyx gasped and shook his head, "no..." He continued looking for the king. Not too far away, he finds the king in a similar state, crown broken and to the side. There was a loud growl and Demyx backed away, he looked frightened

A blue wolf with an x shaped scar came out of the bushes, growling. It was covered in blood and it had bright gold eyes. Demyx turned and ran, turning into a cheetah mid run. The wolf darted after him, snapping at his back legs. Demyx managed to get away unhurt. He ran straight to Axel, collapsing in front of him. He was panting heavily.

Axel Kneeled by him and exclaimed, "Demyx! Shit! What happened?!"

Demyx shifted back to his human form after he managed to catch his breath, still laying on ground, "A wolf killed your father.. he almost got me too."

"... Fuck.." Helped him up. "That can't be a normal wolf."

Demyx leaned against him, "it had an x shaped scar and bright gold eyes... It's still out there.. Somewhere.."

Axel tensed and asked, "... Saïx.... Are you hurt at all?"

Demyx shook his head, "No.. but I don't think it's a good idea to leave the castle grounds while he's around.."

Axel nodded, "Yeah.. You want your room, or are you coming with me?" Meaning to the infirmary.

"I'll come with you.."

They walked to the infirmary and went over to Isa. Isa looked up at them. Demyx looked concerned. "So... Saïx is around." Axel mentioned as he Leaned against the wall nearby.

Isa mumbled, "shit..."

Axel Nodded, "Yep... And... Dad's dead..."

Isa sat up, wincing, "I'm sorry..."

Axel shook his head, ".... It's....." Tears silently fall

Isa got up and hugged him, keeping pressure off of his ankle.

He hugged him back, careful not to hurt him too much. He managed to keep his breathing mostly even, trying not to break down. Isa held him close, ignoring the pain

".. You shouldn't be up.." Axel said as he managed to calm slightly.

Isa kissed his forehead, "And miss the opportunity to cheer you up?"

Axel sighed faintly, "..I could have sat beside you." Tries to focus on his concern for him, trying not to have a breakdown.

"I'm fine standing for a moment.."

"... Please."

Isa sighed a little, "fine" he moved to sit down. Axel sat beside him, cross-legged, still trying to calm down. Isa put an arm around him and leaned against him. Axel Looked at him, his heart still racing, hesitantly he put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry... I should have done something about him..." Isa said, meaning Saïx

Axel shook his head, ".. It's not your fault..."

Isa looked up at him, "I could have done something.. but I hesitated back then..”

Axel didn’t really look at him or really anything, trying to calm down. Demyx walked over and reassured him, "Isa... Don't blame yourself..."

Isa shook his head, "Saïx is still around because I hesitated to kill him.."

Axel winced, his voice barely a whisper, "... Stop.. Please..." Had tensed up.

Isa nodded a little, "sorry..."

After about an hour, Isa and Demyx managed to calm Axel down. Afterwards Isa dozed off, leaning against him. Axel looked at him. He smiled faintly, a bit sadly. Axel carefully got up and laid Isa down. Then, sits on the floor beside the bed. Demyx walked over and sat beside him. They ended up dozing off.

Zexion walks in after making sure Saïx had left. He looked at the two sleeping on the floor. He sighed and let them sleep for a couple of hours, busying himself with something near the opposite wall. 

 

Axel started awake a couple hours later. He sighed, forcing himself to calm.   
It's the middle of the night, so Zexion had gone to bed. Demyx woke and looked at him

Axel didn’t notice as he got up and walked out, needing fresh air. Demyx followed him up the castle wall and onto a ledge. The stone was cold but neither of them paid attention to it. They stayed quiet as Demyx was keeping him company. They watched the darkness for a while until around sunrise and then head back to the infirmary to see that Zexion was tending to Isa.

“... You okay?” Axel asked as if he wasn’t trying to break down, leaning against the wall..

Isa looked over and nodded a little, "Are you?"

Axel shrugged, pulling off an indifferent look, "Yeah."

Isa looked concerned

"..I should probably speak to Xemnas," referring to the war commander.

Isa shrugged. 

After a moment of silence Demyx offered, "I can ask Luxord to talk to him"

Nods a little, ".... Yeah.. Please..."

Demyx nodded and walked out. Axel sat on the floor, silent as Zexion finished tending to Isa. Isa quietly thanked Zexion. He nodded and walked out after saying, “Don’t push yourselves.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is fixed and now I'm happy with it


End file.
